Lethal Venom
by BrightEyes234
Summary: Sequel to Fatal Attraction. They tried hard to keep her alive. But people seem to want her dead. Even when she wasn't pregnant with a child that may be a vampire, vampire-eater, or something in-between. Bella & Edward story. Edward's Point of View.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here it is!! The first chapter to the Sequel of _Fatal Attraction_, which is called _Lethal Venom_(as you should already know). And I know that I said that there was a poll up on my profile about the stories and which one I should start first, but I just figured I'd write this one first since I just can't wait! And I know a lot of you can't either! The poll is still up but it only has two choices now!**

**If you didn't read _Fatal Attraction_, you wouldn't understand this! So, I recommend you read it!**

**This story is in Edward's Point of View. And it is after Bella had her 18th Birthday, it is sometime in June the next year.**

**The picture of the _Engagement ring _is on my profile. It is the same exact one that is the replica some company or whatever is making!!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story. Also, I do not own the Engagement ring.**

Chapter 1

**Wake Up – Coheed And Cambria**

_I'm going to ride this plane out of your life again.  
I wish that I could stay but you argue.  
More than this I wish you could've seen my face  
In backseat staring out the window._

_I'll do anything for you,  
Kill anyone for you._

_So leave yourself intact  
'Cause I will be coming back.  
In a phrase to cut these lips,  
I love you._

_The morning will come  
In the press of every kiss  
With your head upon my chest  
Where I will annoy you  
With every waking breath  
Until you decide to wake up._

_I've earned through hope and faith  
The curves around your face  
That I'm the one you'll hold forever.  
If morning never comes for either one of us,  
Then this I pray to you wherever._

_I'll do anything for you.  
This story is for you.  
('Cause I'd do anything you want me to... for you.)  
I'll do anything for you,  
Kill anyone for you._

_So leave yourself intact  
'Cause I won't be coming back.  
In a phrase to cut these lips,  
I loved you._

_The morning will come  
In the press of every kiss  
With your head upon my chest  
Where I will annoy you  
With every waking breath  
Until you decide to wake up._

_The morning will come  
In the press of every kiss  
With your head upon my chest  
Where I will annoy you  
With every waking breath  
'Til you decide to wake up._

Playing with the tepid, delicate-looking hand of my own personal Venus, I admired her as she slept on _our_ bed. Bella was curled up against my chest while we both were covered with a bistre-colored blanket. One of her hands was above my head—she had been running her hand through my already chaotic hair until she fell asleep—and the other hand was resting on my stomach while it moved up and down from when I inhaled and exhaled her distinctive scent. One of my pale arms was twined around her small waist with my hand resting on her curvy hip. The other was laying beside myself on the opposite side of Bella, and my hand was holding hers on my stomach.

Yearning to get prepared for what I was going to do when she awoke, I slipped my hand out of hers quickly but as to not wake her just yet. Carefully, I attempted to slide out of her grasp.

She whimpered and held me tighter around my waist as I sighed, "Love, I'm just going to cook you some breakfast. I'll be back, I promise. Sleep some more, my Bella."

"Mhm...," she hummed, doubtlessly too tired to complain causing me to chuckle softly at how adorable she was. Her grip on me loosened just a little bit, but it was enough to escape her seize on me.

As I whisked over to my music shelve, I pulled Bella's—newly written, recorded and not heard by Bella yet—Lullaby out of the row, and I then walked swiftly out my bedroom door, still hearing the soft, cute snores of My Passion.

Darting down the stairs and into the kitchen, I patted my pocket to make sure the tiny case was still there. As soon as I was inside the kitchen, I set down Bella's Lullaby and opened the refrigerator, pulling out the white eggs, milk, butter, strawberries,—which I know is one of Bella's favorite foods—and whip cream.

Then I got out the pancake mix and began mixing it in an azul blue bowl that Esme had bought when Bella had started living here.

When done compounding all the mix, and making sure there was not any lumps,—I always wanted the best for Bella, even if I was not the best companion she could have—I went ahead and started cooking them on the black, electrical stove.

Concentrating on listening to any of my families minds, I heard nothing but silence. It was bizarre and very seldom, especially for me, that I ever had complete peace, except when Bella and I were alone. Always hearing thoughts that did not belong to you, everyday for the rest of your imperishable life, it was formidable and more irritating than when Emmet plays with his food before actually attacking it. Nevertheless, I welcomed the muteness and praised Alice silently, knowing that this was all her spectacular doing.

While the pancakes were cooking, I feebly reached into my pocket and pulled out the pocket-sized black velvet box. I'm not discouraged when I look at this box and think about how long Bella and I have been together. I'm not concerned or edgy when I think about how everything will play out once I pull out this box and ask Bella the question.

The only the thing that enters my mind, heart and body is excitement. Excitement about when I ask her. Excitement for when she accepts. Excitement that she will walk everywhere and all of the people in the world will know who she belongs to. Know who proposed to her, the most beautiful woman in the world, and with the most beautiful ring in the world, that will rest on her left ring finger for today and all of the rest of her life.

I opened the case gingerly, and looked at the white gold ring with sparkling diamonds embedded inside of it. My human mother had once worn this ring, all until she passed away from the Spanish Influenza in Chicago. And now, my light, my one and only love, my Bella, will wear this ring, and then, my heart will just about burst from happiness as I wait at the end of the aisle and watch her walk down it with a magnificent wedding dress on.

Closing the box, I then stuffed it back into my jean pocket and continued to make Bella's breakfast.

Soon enough, the breakfast was done with it put on an expensive-looking white plate, then the plate was on a bed tray. The pancakes—which I found repulsive as along with all human foods—were covered in whip cream, strawberries, and syrup with butter in a bowl to the side. Her drinks—the venom, which I'm not sure why that _vile _Damon has not stopped sending it yet, and milk—were also to the side of the plate. The forks and butter knives were in place.

On my way up to the bedroom, I grabbed the disk of Bella's Lullaby off the counter and held it in one hand while the other was at the bottom of the food tray, holding it in place.

**Please review, 'cause you know I love 'em!**

**If you don't, thank you anyway.**

**---J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so very much to everyone who has reviewed, and/or has this story on favorites/alerts.**

**In case anyone didn't know, Venus—which I used in the last chapter—is the Roman Goddess of love, beauty, and fertility, and also known as Aphrodite in Greek Mythology.**

**Disclaimer:All characters and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story, nor do I own the Engagement ring. I only own the plot....and pancakes.**

_Previously_

_On my way up to the bedroom, I grabbed the disk of Bella's Lullaby off the counter and held it in one hand while the other was at the bottom of the food tray, holding it in place._

Chapter 2

**Will You Marry Me? -- Lenny Kravitz**

_I wanna do this thing,  
I don't want no drama mama,  
It's love I bring._

_Oh, wait a minute,  
You're out of sight,  
Girl I wanna give it to you,  
Let's make it right._

_You,  
You are my life and my passion,  
That never goes out of fashion,  
I want to know,  
Will you marry me?_

_Hey baby,  
Will you wear my ring?  
You're a queen and I've been waiting,  
To be a king,  
Baby, baby,  
Let's keep it tight,  
If you want to get right to it,  
Could be tonight._

_You,  
You are my life and my passion,  
My passion,  
That never goes out of fashion,  
Out of fashion,  
I want to know,  
Will you marry me?  
Oh._

_Come on baby,  
Keep it tight,  
I know it's right,  
I wanna have you always in my life,  
Hit it._

_Oh yeah,  
No I like that,  
Do that one more time._

_You,  
You are my life and my passion,  
My passion,  
That never goes out of fashion,  
Out of fashion,  
I want to know,  
Will you marry me?  
Oh._

_You're,  
You are my favorite attraction,  
Attraction,  
You give me real satisfaction,  
Satisfaction,  
I want to know,  
Will you marry me?  
Oh._

_You,  
You are my life and my passion,  
My passion,  
That never goes out of fashion,  
Out of fashion,  
I want to know,  
Will you marry me?_

I watched her mouth move as she ate the breakfast I cooked her. When I first had walked into the room, Bella was in a deep slumber, her snoring louder than usual, but I still found it irresistibly sexy. I had just stood there admiring her every mumble and move while she was asleep, until finally, the food began to get colder and I decided it was the interval in which I awoke her. I placed Bella's Lullaby back in the shelf—I perceived how Bella always goes over to the music shelf and picks out a different disk every day, so I slid the CD case of the place Bella was currently in—and strolled over to the Sleeping Beauty in the bed. When she was finally awake, and she saw the breakfast clearly for the first time, she began to argue.

"You didn't have to make me breakfast, Edward. I'm completely capable of cooking my own food," she remarked with the annoyance in her voice not well hidden.

"Yes, you are. But I _wanted _to do this for you. Please, just accept it, love," I told her while sitting beside her on the bed and laying the tray on her lap gently.

And now, after being illogical and stubborn for almost five minutes, she was devouring the pancakes and thirsting on the drinks.

I laid back on the sepia-colored headboard, crossing my ankles and my arms across my chest as I patiently to finish eating.

Assuming that I was too preoccupied with ideas on how to propose to Bella, I didn't pay attention when she called my name, and I didn't even feel when she straddled my lap.

My eyes flew to hers and I was instantly locked in a libidinous staring contest. She knew I lusted for her, in both ways. Blood and body. And I know that someday, she will want more than kissing and straddling from me, as I wanted from her all the time, but rarely confessed.

Bella gripped my broad shoulders with her tiny hands and leaned forward for a kiss. I gave her what she desired, a chaste kiss on the lips, then one on the neck, and I found it arduous to halt my attack on her neck.

With her head resting on my shoulder, I buried my head in the crook of her neck, breathing in her appealing essence. I lifted my head and then Bella, switching up her position so that her back was against my chest, and her head was still resting on me, just from behind. We were often in this arrangement; it was serene, and gave me more room to kiss her at.

I wrapped my arms around her slowly, teasing her a bit before she sighed and pulled my arms around her all the way. I snickered quietly, and squeezed her as she sighed again, this time in contentment, and then she encircled her arms around my neck, digging her fingers into my hair.

I placed a kiss on her lips, then another, and third one. When she licked my bottom lip, asking for permission, I was just about to let her gain acceptance, but she pulled away before I could.

She looked at me with worried, brown eyes as I watched her with confusion.

"Edward.....what if Charlie or Oliver or Damon come back? What are we going to do?" she asked. I sighed. Everyday—which would be the last couple of months--was the same; she always asked me this question and I always answered her the same.

"I won't let anybody hurt you, Bella. It'll be okay. Clearly, Damon isn't going to come here. He probably thinks you were here the whole time, that is why he is still sending your drinks. As for Charlie and Oliver, if they _do _come back, I will never let them even touch you. _Never. _And I bet even if I wasn't there, you could kick their asses," I told compassionately, adding on the last part to release the thick tension in the room and I chuckled as I said it. It was the complete and honest truth.

She giggled beautifully and grinned at me, "Okay....sorry, I-I just..don't want them back. Especially now that I have you back."

I smiled back crookedly at her and nodded. I turned my head after giving her a quick kiss.

I let my lips linger on the back of her ear, brushing my chilly lips against the lobe as I murmured, "Why don't you go put on some music?"

As my cold breath hit her ear, she shivered in delight and I smirked, _she is mine forever....._

I let her go and she got off of me. I watched as she picked out her unlabeled Lullaby and put it inside the stereo. Bella's Lullaby began to play everywhere in the room because of the surround system I had. The lullaby started out slow and sensual but soon grew fierce with emotion and then it went back to soft and moving.

She stood there, and soon I could smell the aroma of salt in the air from her tears.

Apace, I stood up silently, snatched the black velvet box out of my left, front pocket, and scurried up to her.

I put my lips to her ear again, and whispered, "Turn around."

Swiftly and as the Lullaby was soft in the background, I knelt down, one knee on the ground and with the engagement ring's box opened for Bella to see.

Bella turned around just as I was completely on the ground. She met me with shocked, watery eyes. Her mouth opened but nothing came out except deep breathing. Blushing a hundred times redder, she looked down at the engagement ring.

"Isabella Marie Swan, my only love. You are the Object of my Affection. My penguin; I have searched over ninety years for you, and I have you now. I don't want to waste another minute. You are my life, now and forever. Will you marry me?" I questioned her while searching her face for an answer.

Bella's Lullaby was still playing in the background and the ring was still open for her to gaze at it.

One word, one measly word made my dead heart just about burst with joy. One word made my world become even more perfect than possible. One word made me jump up and slide that ring onto Bella's left ring finger, then begin covering her tear-stained face with kisses.

"Yes."

**There y'all go,**

**Hope you all liked it.**

**In this chapter, I referred to Bella as a "Penguin", that was because some penguins search their lives for that one special other penguin, and when they do find them, they stay with 'em forever! Aww, how cute! **

**Please review, **

**If you don't (even thought I _love _when you do), that is fine, thank you anyway.**

**--J**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am truly sorry that I have not updated in the past few days. Things have been hectic.**

_**Bold Italics **_**is Edward's flashbacks.**

**Bella's dress is on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: All characters and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story. I also do not own Bella's dress.**

_Previously_

_"Isabella Marie Swan, my only love. You are the Object of my Affection. My penguin; I have searched over ninety years for you, and I have you now. I don't want to waste another minute. You are my life, now and forever. Will you marry me?" I questioned her while searching her face for an answer._

_Bella's Lullaby was still playing in the background and the ring was still open for her to gaze at it._

_One word, one measly word made my dead heart just about burst with joy. One word made my world become even more perfect than possible. One word made me jump up and slide that ring onto Bella's left ring finger, then begin covering her tear-stained face with kisses._

_"Yes."_

Chapter 3

**Sex On Fire – Kings Of Leon**

_Lay where you're laying,  
Don't make a sound,  
I know they're watching,  
They're watching._

_All the commotion,  
The kiddie like play,  
Has people talking,  
Talking._

_You,  
Your sex is on fire._

_Dark of the alley,  
The breaking of day,  
Head while I'm driving,  
I'm driving._

_Soft lips are open,  
Them knuckles is pale,  
Feels like you're dying,  
Your dying._

_You,  
Your sex is on fire,  
And so,  
Were the words to transpire._

_Hot as a fever,  
Rattling bones,  
I could just taste it,  
Taste it._

_But it's not forever,  
But it's just tonight,  
Oh we're still the greatest,  
The greatest,  
The greatest._

_You,  
Your sex is on fire,  
You,  
Your sex is on fire._

_And so,  
Were the words to transpire._

_And you,  
Your sex is on fire,  
And so,  
Were the words to transpire._

It is the thirteenth of July. One more month—Bella and I had decided that Alice, since she was planning our wedding, would have enough time putting together a wedding with her wild but loving personality, if the wedding was on August thirteenth. That's all I have to wait until Bella is ultimately and certainly mine. For the rest of our interminable and indefectible life. Like Alice always foresaw, Bella is going to attain precisely what she longs for.

Eternal life as a blood-lusting creature. If everything goes exactly as planned, that is. Because for all we know, the mysterious liquids that Charlie had once injected into her blood stream—which turned her into a venom-drinking being—could somehow spawn mayhem and possibly end her life—which would also be ending my life, considering I am never going to live without her more than I already have.

While I was reflecting on how my existence has changed since I proposed to Bella, my introspection almost immediately became focused on one night. The night I can bethink so.....distinctively. The moment at Twilight that was roughly more superior than when Bella had accepted my proposal. In the darkness, when Bella caused me so much ecstasy that I felt as if I could actually die from exuberance.....if not for the fact that solely being sexually aroused, and then having release can not kill anybody; not even a fragile being such as a human, therefore, it could surely not do away with me.

__

**"Edward?" I peered down at the radiant woman whom was positioned on my lap. Bella was fumbling with the end of her beige-colored shirt; and hiding her face with a curtain of hair, but I could still smell the blood that was rushing to her face. I smiled.**

**"Yes, Beloved?" I answered her quietly. When she didn't say anything, I gently cupped her chin with my hand and pulled her face upwards. Her brown, beautiful eyes avoided mine and her hair fell down to her back.**

**"Bella, what are you thinking about?" I questioned her again while bending down and letting my sweet, cold breath run across her skin causing her to shiver in what I suspected to be delightedness.**

**After a brief silence, she spoke, "Er, w-well, I want to t-try something...if you don't mind...."**

**She finally gazed into my eyes and I nodded mutely. I watched as she slid off of my lap—we were sitting on the black, leather couch in our room—and re-located herself on the ground; her knees were on the floor, her hands were resting on my jean-covered thighs, and her eyes were glistening in lust. Lust for me.**

**I felt my eyebrows pull down in disorganization, but otherwise, I didn't stop Bella when her trembling hands slid all the way up to the small zipper on my black jeans. Realization soon sank in and when it did, my hands snatched hers away from my pants.**

**She gasped loudly as my hands made contact with hers, and the blush that was almost beginning to fade came back instantly. **

**I swallowed deeply, abolishing myself of the venom that was pooling inside my mouth; the venom was gathering in my mouth, not only because Bella's blood is divine, but also because the thoughts of Bella undoing my pants, sliding my pants and boxers down, taking my unmistakable arousal into her snug, pleasing mouth. These thoughts were not appropriate but I could not control myself.**

**Bella glimpsed up at me from under her dark, alluring eyelashes. I tried to avert my eyes from hers, but then they were drawn to her lips. The full, blossom-colored lips. **

**If the outgrowth in my pants weren't noticeable before, it indubitably is now.**

**"Please, Edward?" I looked at Bella, but didn't respond. She continued, "I just....I just want to know if I'll be able to please you. We both know I'm inexperienced."**

**Her eyes were beginning to water. Her bottom lip was wobbling. I couldn't say no to her. I didn't want to say no to her.**

**I sighed heavily.**

**"Not here on the couch. It doesn't feel allowable. We can continue on the bed," I responded.**

**I stood up, gripped Bella's small hand, and began leading her to the bed.**

Of course, we did not have intercourse. But Bella and I learned a lot about each other's bodies. I discovered that just a touch from my cold fingers to her warm center was enough to make her moan out of pleasure. When my tongue comes into contact with her network of nerves, she responds by throwing her head back, bucking her hips, and tangling her hands into my messy hair. And we both found out that when she runs a nail down my length, my senses are more keen than human senses; therefore, I gain more pleasure, and I have to restrain myself from thrashing around and ripping everything to shreds. When her mouth envelop around me, all the warmth coming from her shoots through my body, making little shock waves throughout my body.

"Edward?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned my attention to Bella, who was standing at our bedroom door with a smile on her face. Bella had on a silky, blue spaghetti-strap dress with silver high heels.

She looked so...innocent and....fragile. But I knew better than that. She could annihilate me if she really wanted to.

"Right. We have to get going or we're going to miss our dinner reservations."

Swiftly, I got up and started walking towards Bella with a smirk on my face. I picked her up and swung her over my shoulder. She started laughing and hitting my back as I walked us downstairs and through the living room.

Before I placed her down on the ground, I gave her ass a light tap and then laughed when she squealed. I set her down.

"I bet you can't catch me," she said, sticking her chin up in air causing her chest to puff out. I raised an eyebrow and laughed again.

I responded, "Oh, really, now?" She nodded, "Well, okay then. Let's have a race. First one to reach the car outside wins."

I watched as she turned around and began running toward the door in her high heels. Her hips swayed with seduction and my eyes were immediately drawn to her bottom as she moved. I ran forward—with human speed—as she opened the door. I breathed in her delicious aroma, but I noticed something was off with the scent.

There was a...musky, woodsy scent to it. It made me disgusted. I put a scowl on my face, but it instantly vanished when I heard a terrified scream outside.

A scream that belonged to Bella.

I darted forward—thankfully the door was still open, Esme would have killed me when the family got back from Vancouver if I broke through it—and I realized why the smell was off.

A barely breathing werewolf was laying on the driveway, covered in blood.

**Please review,**

**If you don't, that is fine, thank you anyway.**

**---J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone to that reviewed and/or has this story on favorites/alerts!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story.**

_Previously_

_I watched as she turned around and began running toward the door in her high heels. Her hips swayed with seduction and my eyes were immediately drawn to her bottom as she moved. I ran forward—with human speed—as she opened the door. I breathed in her delicious aroma, but I noticed something was off with the scent._

_There was a...musky, woodsy scent to it. It made me disgusted. I put a scowl on my face, but it instantly vanished when I heard a terrified scream outside._

_A scream that belonged to Bella._

_I darted forward—thankfully the door was still open, Esme would have killed me when the family got back from Vancouver if I broke through it—and I realized why the smell was off._

_A barely breathing werewolf was laying on the driveway, covered in blood._

Chapter 4

**Trouble – Coldplay**

_Oh no, I see,  
I spun a web, it's tangled up with me,  
And I lost my head,  
The thought of all the stupid things I said,  
Oh no what's this?  
A spider web, and I'm caught in the middle,  
I turned to run,  
The thought of all the stupid things I've done,_

_I never meant to cause you trouble,  
And I never meant to do you wrong,  
And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,_

_Oh no, I never meant to do you harm._

_Oh no I see,  
A spider web and it's me in the middle,  
So I twist and turn,  
Here I am in love in a bubble,_

_Singing, I never meant to cause you trouble,  
I never meant to do you wrong,  
And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,  
Although I never meant to do you harm._

_They spun a web for me,  
They spun a web for me,  
They spun a web for me. _

As soon as I spotted the werewolf settled on the landscape, my lips yanked forward causing my teeth to become exposed. I darted over to Bella—she was frozen in shock; her hand covering her slackened mouth, and her eyes locked on to the werewolf—and positioned myself in front of her.

I drifted my head to the right imperceptibly and spoke to Bella through constricted teeth, "Love, I desire for you to go back inside the house. Please."

I established my hands on her stomach and pushed her back with tiny amount of force. But it must have been more than both she and I expected because the next thing I knew, Bella's bottom made impact with the ground and she began whimpered.

Instantly, my face smoothed out and I thought no more of the dieing werewolf with his dire scent or my monstrous craving for Bella's vital fluid; all that was in mind was that I hurt Bella, my love, the one that I swore not to cause any pain. I whipped myself rearward and my sight came to a sanguine-colored, tear-stained Bella. She tried to wipe away the tears with her hands but nothing worked. I could still tell that she was crying. Shedding tears because of me.

"Bella, I-I'm so sorry. I did not mean to cause you harm. Please, forgive me," I said in hysterics as I picked her up from the ground and cradled her in my arms like a small child. I kissed away the tears that were rolling down her absolute face.

She responded through a cracked voice, "It's n-not you or a-any pain that I'm crying about. It's the werewolf. I mean, is he going to be okay? H-he could be...he could be Jacob. I'm just worried."

Even though I was not the least bit plagued at the thought of the mutt on the ground dieing, I could definitely tell she was, so I put our differences aside and agreed with her.

After soothing Bella, I then asked if she would go inside. She, of course, refused to but conceded to staying on the porch of the house.

I positioned her on the steps on the porch and then cautiously embarked on my way over to the werewolf, whom, I discovered, was back in his human form.

The boy laying on the dirt was nude, so I took off my tux jacket and laid it over his body after turning him over. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of the adolescent child. When examining his face, he had a broken nose—which was already beginning to heal itself—and his bloody cheek was swollen. His shaggy, brown hair was all over his face, and chunks of dirt and mud tangled in it.

I recognized him as one of the werewolf's in the La Push pack.

"Bella, he isn't Jacob. He's one of the chil-" I stopped mid-sentence when I glanced towards Bella.

Bella was where she was supposed to be. She was on porch. But so were others.

Six figures in black cloaks with dull, red eyes were surrounding her.

Bella had a terrified expression while the shortest one spoke in a high-pitched voice, "I see you have found Seth, my victim, Eddie. I am so very proud of you!"

I looked down at the La Push boy—who was gaining consciousness—and then back to the Volturi Coven with a sneer on my face.

"Don't you dare touch her. I swear, I will rip all of you to shreds if you hurt her."

The shortest one, Jane, again chose to speak for all five of them, "Oh, of course. We won't harm your precious angel. It's not like we can anyway. What, with her blocking our abilities and having enough power to make a meal out of us. Who can compete with that?"

Jane let her hood drop. Her shoulder-length, pale brown hair shown well against her ashen skin. The smile on her face was ear-to-ear and I didn't even have to be able to read her thoughts to know the sadistic things in her head.

Jane pushed Bella off of the steps of the porch and I shot forward, wrapping my arms around her waist before she hit the ground.

I placed myself in front of her as I heard a loud outcry from my left. I looked over to my left.

My tux jacket was on the ground and the La Push boy, Seth, was off of the ground. He was now in his werewolf form with his incoming pack members positioning themselves around him.

He called for reinforcements.

I examined my surroundings while backing up towards the forest.

In front of me was the six Volturi Members. To my left was the La Push pack. To my right I hoped that my family would soon be here, so that Bella and I didn't have to die.

I would fight for her to live and I'm positive she would for me. But I don't know if that would be enough. I don't know if anything could worsen.

But I soon found out that it could when the sixth and farthest back member of the Volturi stepped forward.

His red eyes shimmered brightly and as he lifted his hand, and pulled down his hood, Bella gasped. She started sobbing behind me—I was crouching in an animal way.

The man's face was tilted to the side with a vile smile and he reached a hand toward _my_ Bella.

"Don't you remember me, Bella, love? We used to be _so_ close. We once lived with Charlie. I love you, and I came to get you back. And I'm not leaving until I do so," he said in his British accent.

**Tell me what you think, people!**

**Please review!!**

**---J**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry that I have not recently updated. My teachers were being evil—in my opinion—and assigning more homework than necessary. But I did not have school yesterday and today due to the weather! So, I wrote another chapter. Once again, sorry about the wait.**

**Disclaimer: All characters and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story.**

_Previously_

_His red eyes shimmered brightly and as he lifted his hand, and pulled down his hood, Bella gasped. She started sobbing behind me—I was crouching in an animal way._

_The man's face was tilted to the side with a vile smile and he reached a hand toward my Bella._

_"Don't you remember me, Bella, love? We used to be so close. We once lived with Charlie. I love you, and I came to get you back. And I'm not leaving until I do so," he said in his British accent. _

Chapter 5

**Thoughts Of A Dying Atheist – Muse**

_Eerie whispers,  
Trapped beneath my pillow,  
Won't let me sleep,  
Your memories._

_And I know you're in this room,  
I'm sure I heard you sigh,  
Floating in between,  
Where our worlds collide._

_Scares the hell out of me,  
And the end is all I can see,  
And it scares the hell out of me,  
And the end is all I can see._

_And I know the moment's near,  
And there's nothing you can do,  
Look through a faithless eye,  
Are you afraid to die?_

_It scares the hell out of me,  
And the end is all I can see,  
And it scares the hell out of me,  
And the end is all I can see._

_It scares the hell out of me,  
And the end is all I can see,  
And it scares the hell out of me,  
And the end is all I can see._

I let a growl rumble through my throat. Bella's stance was still behind me, but I could deduce that she was becoming intolerant of my protectiveness over her. I would _not _let her fight _my _battle. Or so I kept telling myself. But when it came to this, I discern that letting her fight alongside me may be the only solution.

So, as I kept an eye out for my family—whom I know would be arriving, just not _when _they were to arrive—I struggled against the guards' abilities. I tried to read their minds but it never worked. I had once heard from Carlisle that one of the Volturi Guards had an ability that allowed him to block someone's mind, and make it to where they have no vision.

Oliver was posed on the stairs of the porch, angled towards Bella and I. The rest of the Volturi was sitting back, anticipating what may happen next. Jane was grinning wildly and twirling her flat, brown hair with her index finger.

The puerile and foul-smelling werewolves were still uselessly howling. Soon enough though, the pack took their move and fled, dodging the trees as each mutt ran within the already dark forest.

I stared after them as they took off rapidly. I kept telling myself that _they _were the idiotic ones, but in reality, they were the rational beings. They followed their natural instincts. If I were to ever pursue my instincts, Bella would not be here. Not because I was protective over her and I would leave to save her life, but because if I were to, I would have killed her the first time I inhaled her ambrosial aroma.

While I was paying close attention to the werewolves, and my own vile, disgusting thoughts, I wasn't watching anything else carefully. And so, I was caught off-guard by Bella pushing me out of the way quite roughly, and sprinting towards Oliver, who was standing rather contiguous.

My eyes chased Bella as she made her way to a bright, smirking Oliver. It was utterly obvious that he thought that she was going to him because she is in love with him. But I knew better than that.

Plus, it was an advantage that I could see her nails adapt into gigantic, sharp claws. It was wholly fascinating. Bella had once given me information on how everything works, but I had never actually seen her morph into the predator she is.

It also appeared as if Jane could see Bella transforming, but she didn't move. Jane did not care if Oliver or Bella died. But I _do _care for Bella and I am _not _going to let her die. And if she were to begin a battle with Oliver, the other Volturi Guards—whoever they may be—will surely attack and kill her.

I darted forward gracefully, and tried in a futile attempt to catch up to Bella and grab her before she could assault the unwitting Oliver.

But I was too late.

Scrutinizing the situation in trepidation, I still ran hopelessly toward Bella as she lunged herself at Oliver. Just as my pale arms were around her tiny waist,—but not tight—I was pulled back forcefully by someone grabbing my hair and jerking my head backwards.

I collided with the wet ground—it had just started to storm—and then the authenticpangs of agony began.

A petty, bloodless hand clutched my barbaric hair and strained me to look at their face.

Jane looked at me with those wide, innocent crimson eyes but that synonymous ruthless glint in her eyes and grin of playfulness was still on her face.

I tightened my eyes at her, but they just got loosened and frantic when spasms of fire and electricity seemed to be going through my body. My body became limp and convulsed in pain as my head stayed in Jane's hands.

Jane turned my head slowly over to a sight even more painful than the shocks shooting throughout my body.

Bella's claws were stuck inside Oliver's chest, probably poking into his dead, gray heart. She tried unsuccessfully to pull them out but it never worked. Finally, I guess Oliver became impatient and took matters into his own hands.

He forcibly pulled Bella's hand out of his chest. I did not want to see anymore. I attempted to close my eyes tightly, but it didn't work. The pain coming from Jane and going through my body was too great, and I didn't have the energy to do anything at all.

I trembled in distress and watched as Oliver brought Bella's hand to his mouth and bite down quickly. I could just see right through that hand while the venom spread through her veins.

The pain subsided and I quickly looked up to Jane.

She just smiled at me and whispered, "I will see you at her funeral. Bye."

Everything happened rapidly—even for me—as the Volturi collected themselves left. Oliver went with them but not willingly.

When they left, I ran over to a troubled and twitching Bella. I picked her up bridal-style and sped into the house, up the stairs, into our bedroom, and laid her gently on the bed.

"Edward...," she murmured as I put my lips to her hand to suck out all of the venom. She continued, "It doesn't matter. I'm going....to die anyway. The white....blood cells.....in my body that....came from C-Charlie,....they _attack _the venom....as it spreads, and...destroy it....but they get....destroyed..in the p-process...."

I ignored her and sucked all of the venom—and some of her sweet blood—into my mouth. I found it difficult to stop, but I did. I then licked the wound and watched as it healed. But she was still feeble and the skin on her body was getting tighter, looking as if it were going to crush her bones. The white blood cells were taking energy from here in order for them to stay alive, but they'll die anyway. Because without her, they _can't _live. Just like I can't.

"No....no. You're not going to die. I will not let you die! And if I do, I'll have the guilt to deal with! It will eat me away and eventually I won't be able to take it anymore, and I'll just rip myself to shreds! I have tried it once and almost accomplished it but then....you came back. My face was full of scratches as I walked into that beautiful meadow....and I saw you, more beautiful than the meadow. I cannot live without you!" I sobbed with no tears to shed as I fell to Bella's side on the bed.

I put my head on her barely moving chest and listened to the final heartbeats of my fiancée.

With her last breathe, she let out those few words that I would hold onto forever, even when I do annihilate myself.

"Love you, Edward...."

The stunning heartbeats came to a conclusion.

I could hear the front door shut downstairs and the shuffling of footsteps.

I heard their thoughts as clear as it was that Bella is dead. But I could hear one over the rest.

_I am so sorry, Edward. I should have.....known. I should have saw it coming_, Alice cried in her head to me.

I chuckled darkly and whispered, "But you didn't."

I held on tightly to Bella's lifeless body and weeped tearlessly so much that at a point, I wished I could fall asleep and never wake up.

**Please review!**

**Thanks much to everyone for reading!**

**--J**


	6. Chapter 6

**A lot of thanks to everyone that has reviewed and/or has this story on favorites/alerts!!**

**I'm going to explain how the Bella-dying thing works. Okay, so, basically she did die! Since she drinks venom, the venom that entered her blood-stream practically got devoured by her white blood cells, because white blood cells fight infections and illnesses. And to the body, the venom is an illness. But the venom was powerful enough to fight back. The venom and white blood cells were an equal match to one another and so, they both died in the end. Which caused Bella to die, because you can't live without white blood cells. So, there ya go!**

**Also, I have watched the movie _The Curious Case of Benjamin Button_, and I must say that it is one of the most remarkable movies I have ever seen. The idea of a man aging backwards is just compelling and beautiful, too, if you think about it really. I am not much of a Brad Pitt fan to be honest, but in this movie, I have to give him credit for being breathtaking. I compliment the talent of the movie and everyone starring in it, and I highly recommend that you watch it!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story. I also do not own _Pride & Prejudice_.**

_Previously_

_With her last breathe, she let out those few words that I would hold onto forever, even when I do annihilate myself._

_"Love you, Edward...."_

_The stunning heartbeats came to a conclusion._

_I could hear the front door shut downstairs and the shuffling of footsteps._

_I heard their thoughts as clear as it was that Bella is dead. But I could hear one over the rest._

_I am so sorry, Edward. I should have.....known. I should have saw it coming, Alice cried in her head to me._

_I chuckled darkly and whispered, "But you didn't."_

_I held on tightly to Bella's lifeless body and weeped tearlessly so much that at a point, I wished I could fall asleep and never wake up._

Chapter 6

**The End – Bullet For My Valentine**

_Your hair reminds me of a time when we once were,_  
_Your fingernails that marked my back now rot in earth,_  
_The sheets we slept in blew away and now the storm is over,_  
_The taste of you inside my mouth remains but still I'm hearing._

_There's no love, everybody's crying,_  
_There's no truth, everyone's misguiding._

_And now the end is here,  
__There's no more pills to swallow,_  
_The bitter taste I feel won't lead me to tomorrow._

_Your scent reminds me of a place we used to go,_  
_The kisses placed upon my neck show signs of no return,_  
_The bed we fucked in smells the same but now the stench is fading,_  
_The taste of you inside my mouth remains but still I'm hearing._

_There's no love, everybody's crying,_  
_There's no truth, everyone's misguiding._

_  
And now the end is here,  
__There's no more pills to swallow,_  
_The bitter taste I feel won't lead me to tomorrow._

_Cries for anger, lies for power,_  
_Fighting for nothing is what you were born for,_  
_Cries for anger, lies for power,_  
_Fighting for nothing is what you were born for._

_  
Cries for anger, lies for power,_  
_Fighting for nothing is what you were born for,_  
_Cries for anger, lies for power,_  
_Fighting for nothing is what you were born for._

"I'm leaving now," I muttered to my family dolefully as I swept up the _Pride & Prejudice _book off of the tiny table and then trudged mournfully out the front door.

_Please, be home _before _five in the morning this time because we have things to do, or so Alice says. We all love you, and we loved Bella, but it has been a month. To us, that seems like years. You need to get over her, or at least stop being so depressed all the time, Edward, _Esme scolded me uselessly.

I chuckled slightly at her idle attempt. Her brain could not register the emotions I was feeling everyday since Bella was taken from me. Hell, even Jasper was confused sometimes about how I was feeling.

While escaping to my peaceful meadow, I made up my mind on which chapter I was going to read Bella today.

I knew it was irrelevant to read to a lifeless person who was inside of a navy blue, black velvet casket deep in the Earth. But I couldn't bring myself to stop reading to her. I loved her, and I still do, and I am never going to stop loving her.

When I read to her, it is almost as if she is sitting there beside me, smiling and reading along. Almost as if she is alive and well again, and marrying me today on August thirteen. It was true, what Esme thought to me. It has been a month since she died. Today was supposed to be our wedding day. But that is never going to happen to either of us.

As soon as I arrived at the opening, I stepped through with my eyes closed and felt the sunlight beaming down on my now glittering skin. I walked forward slowly, taking my time as I smelled the beautiful flowers all around.

When I nudged the tombstone with my foot, I halted my feet movements and opened my eyes.

My black eyes were drawn to the ground beneath my feet. They were attracted to the body that lay under it. The body that lay inside a casket, motionless and pale and fragile. A body with the skin still attached and not decaying just yet.

I heard faint heartbeats all around me, but I knew that they weren't hers. I looked up and just as I expected, a deer was eating the emerald leaves of a Black Cottonwood Tree. I sighed morosely, because I also knew, that I wished that that heartbeat was Bella's heartbeat.

I settled myself with my back against her tombstone, not even bothering to read it because I already perceived what it said. It explained how Bella was dead and never coming back to me. Only I could go to her.

I opened the book and began reading the favorite chapter of her favorite book, "'Chapter 1. It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be.....'"

As I continued to read the first chapter of Pride & Prejudice, I began to hear footsteps and angry yells coming from the woods.

I stopped reading. I put the book on the ground and stood up. My eyes narrowed at the woods around, and I listened to the voices.

"It's not my fault! It's your fault! If it weren't for you, she wouldn't be dead," a woman-like voice screamed at someone.

A man replied in his coarse, deep voice, "Just shut up, will you? I don't care whose fault it is!_ I_ am going to dig her body up. _You_ are going to give her life again. _We_ are going to fix everything!"

"I shouldn't have to though. Can't you just leave me alone, Charlie? First, you ruin my life by giving me this so called 'gift' and then, you want me to revive a dead daughter that you experimented on. She's going to want to know how she got her life back. And what are you going to tell her? 'Oh, hi, Bells. This is your mother, Renee Dwyer. I lied to you when I said that I never experimented on her!' Yeah, that's gonna go real well. Why do I have to do this? What did I ever do to you?"

"You left me. That's what you did to me, Renee," was the man's simple answer back.

The man and woman were talking about Bella. They wanted to dig her up. And give her life again. I wanted to laugh at the idiotic ideas of the two people, but I didn't. I just watched as they walked into the meadow.

The woman was shocked to find me here, but I could tell the man wasn't.

_Hello, Edward. My name is Charlie Swan. This woman to my right is Renee Dwyer, my ex-wife. We're Bella's parents, as you probably already figured out. I know you hate me, but I'm here for a good reason,_ Charlie said to me in his head as he walked forward, tugging Renee along with him.

**Please tell me if anything is confusing or not.**

**Also, please review!**

**---J**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and/or has this story on favorites/alerts!**

**I am truly sorry if I made anyone cry ('Cause I know a few people said that they cried). I'm also sorry if I'm moving along too fast with this story. Its just I have a lot to go through and I can't spend forever on how Bella died!**

**Bella's Wedding dress and the Bridesmaid's Dresses are on my profile!!! Also on the profile: the Wedding Rings!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story. I do not own Bella's Wedding Dress, or the Bridesmaid's Dresses. I also do not own the Wedding Rings.**

_Previously_

_The man and woman were talking about Bella. They wanted to dig her up. And give her life again. I wanted to laugh at the idiotic ideas of the two people, but I didn't. I just watched as they walked into the meadow._

_The woman was shocked to find me here, but I could tell the man wasn't._

_Hello, Edward. My name is Charlie Swan. This woman to my right is Renee Dwyer, my ex-wife. We're Bella's parents, as you probably already figured out. I know you hate me, but I'm here for a good reason, Charlie said to me in his head as he walked forward, tugging Renee along with him._

Chapter 7

**You Are The One – His Infernal Majesty**

_No I won't surrender,  
At any cost,  
You're something so sweet and tender,  
From my heart._

_Yes I've done my evil,  
I've done my good,  
Just believe me honey,  
I won't let go of you._

_You are the one,  
And there's no regrets at all,  
You are the one,  
And there's no regrets at all._

_We've had our share of misfortune,  
We've had our blues,  
And God is not on our side,  
Yes it's true,  
We keep forgetting baby,  
The beauty of us two,  
There is no one who can take that away,  
From me and you._

_You are the one,  
And there's no regrets at all._

_You are the one,  
And there's no regrets at all._

_You are the one,  
And there's no regrets at all._

_You are the one,  
And there's no regrets at all._

"Can you actually bring her back?" I assumed that I would receive an answer full of offense because the manner in which I asked that effortless question was impregnated with suspicion and dubiety.

Charlie laid his eyes on the gravestone. I could identify the sight of tears swelling his eyes and the smell of salt but his tears never discharged. While he examined the tombstone of his deceased daughter, Renee just rolled her eyes—I had to restrain myself of snapping her anemic neck because it reminded me so much of Bella that it caused me to be wrathful and glum even more than I was—and installed herself on the terrain, vexing me with the unsettling images of her newly acquired husband.

Her own offspring is dead, and this is how she deals with the misery? Instantly, I regretted laughing when Esme pleaded with me to become pleasant once more. At least my mother actually loves me enough to _try _to aid me, but Bella's mother was nefarious and didn't give a damn about her, even in death.

I shook myself out of my current thoughts and aimed my eyes to Charlie after descrying him clear his throat, incontrovertibly trying to gain my full attention.

There was a moment of silence—out of the deranged thoughts of Renee and the planning mind of Charlie—as he searched my face for hope, and then he spoke in a reserved, unstable voice, "I could, for a bargain."

Of course, he wanted something in return for abetting me. But I would do anything and give him everything for Bella.

I attempted to decipher his mind, but all I came up with was a song called "Play That Funky Music" by Wild Cherry. I grimaced at the song while Charlie smirked.

Raising an eyebrow at him, I silently asked what he wanted.

Not being as quiet as I was, he responded, "I want to live with you, your family, and Bella when she returns. I want to walk my daughter down the aisle at her wedding. I want to be there to see if she has any children. I want...to see her get changed, and I want her face to be the last thing I see when I die."

His eyes were downcast while mine were glued to him in shock. That was the opposite of what I expected. I smiled a tiny bit as I thought of how much Bella was like her father. She always surprised me, and now her own father is.

"All right. I can deal wi-," I was prevented a chance to finish my sentence because I was interrupted by a deep, heavy voice and loud footsteps.

"Hey, Ed! Don't mind us. We're just setting up the wedding. You know, since Bella coming back to life and all." I turned around slowly and watched Emmet get smacked by Rosalie for a moment while the Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme connected speakers to a stereo, and ran the long electrical cord back to the house.

I faced Charlie again, and nodded once before starting to dig up Bella's casket with my bare hands.

_**One Hour Later.....**_

After many interferences from Emmet and Alice about the wedding, I finally dug up Bella's casket and pulled it out of the dark grave; then I opened it slowly, slightly afraid of the sight of bloodless Bella.

She was still the most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes on. She was in the same dress that she died in. The blue one that complimented her skin wonderfully.

I just crouched next to her casket as a pale hand reached out and caressed Bella's faded cheek. I knew it was Renee when a shadowy light made its way out of Renee's hand, and underneath Bella's skin. As the light reached closer and closer to Bella's non-beating heart, it got brighter and brighter. It left a trail that looked as if a line of black ink had gotten under her skin. It looked like a tattoo. But it unhurriedly disappeared as time moved forward.

"Thank you," I muttered to Renee and Charlie while continuing to adore the pulchritude of Bella's body regaining color to it.

After about ten minutes, I thought she was not ever going to come back. I sighed in frustration and let my eyes close. I was faintly aware of Charlie taking Renee back to her husband—whom I found out lives in Phoenix, Arizona—and my family rushing back home, to get ready for the wedding that was never going to happen.

"E-Ed....ward....?"

My eyes snapped open instantly and I looked at a weak Bella, still laying in that gloomy casket.

She looked up at me with those beautiful brown eyes that seemed to go on forever.

"Bella, oh please, please, don't leave me again! Stay! I love you. Don't leave...don't leave...just...don't," I begged her while putting my cold hand to her slightly warm cheek.

I knew begging her to stay alive and well was useless. It wasn't her decision if she would die again or not. She couldn't change whether she was going to die. But I could. I...I could save her.

I pulled my arm back from her and she whimpered a little. Smiling, I bit down on my arm, taking a chunk of skin out, and then watched as the venom oozed out. Bella stared at it with longing. I put my arm to her mouth; she clamped her mouth onto my wound, sucking the much-needed venom like a leech would to its host.

I was her host as she was mine. She was my leech as I was hers.

I just admired her and occasionally moaning in either pain or pleasure. Sometimes, I turned the pain into pleasure, savoring the moments I had with her.

_**Two Hours Later......**_

I unsociably thanked my family with a nod to each one.

_Edward, son, I am very proud of you. You have yourself a good heart, a good mind, a good family, and now a good woman. When Alice told me that Bella was going to come back to our family, and you two were going to get married, I attempted very hard to get you the perfect wedding gift. It's not something you can unwrap, but I hope it is enough. I want your's and Bella's Honey Moon to be on Esme Island. I love you, son_, Carlisle congratulated me silently. I smiled at him in an appreciated way that let him know that I was grateful and that I love him also.

I looked at my mother—who was in a blue, floor length, spaghetti strap Bridesmaid dress, as was Alice and Rosalie—as she smiled widely at me and then started rambling on, _Oh, my baby is getting married! Finally! I'm so proud of you, sweetheart. And I love you! And I love that I decided to plan everything with Alice. Oh, your Honey Moon is going to be so romantic. Knowing that you learned from Carlisle, you're going to go insane with it. But she'll love it.....That reminds me, I left a little something under your bed for the wedding night, honey._

I laughed quietly and dipped my head at my mother.

_Eddie, bro, I'm proud. I mean, you're not going to be a virgin much longer. That means you won't be much of a grouch anymore! I'm gonna have to thank Bella for that. Anyway, love ya, and you might want to open your wedding present from both Rosalie and I in a more....private place_, Emmet smiled at me and I grinned back a little. I would have to kill Emmet later, since he is the marrying

Before I could receive a congratulations from Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice, I was distracted by the most alluring, and sexy woman ever.

She walked into the meadow while the her Lullaby was playing softly in the background. The white wedding dress hugged her torso and stomach perfectly while the rest flowed down beautifully. Crystal beadings were sewed into the waist of the dress, making it look elegant but comfortable at the same time. There were no sleeves on the dress, but that was fine. It gave me more room to gaze at her magnificent complexion. Her brown hair was down, cascading down her back with the curls surrounding her heart-shaped face. Her face had a minimum amount of make-up, but she never needed it. She would be perfect even if her hair was a haystack, and she was wearing a holey t-shirt and sweat pants.

On her arm was Charlie—who was wearing a tux much like mine—and I was actually glad he was here. I knew Bella would have someone to rely on, if something ever happened to my family or I.

The angel dressed in white looked up at me through her eyelashes. I gave her my crooked-smile. She blushed deeply, and grinned back at me.

When Bella and Charlie reached the end of the pathway, I took her hand and nodded at Charlie.

After exchanging vows, wedding rings, and what not, we both said our "I do".

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take....," I tuned out Emmet and just stared at Bella with that same wide smile I've had on my smile ever since she came back to life.

"I do," she replied after a deep breath.

Emmet questioned the same to me, changing "husband" to "wife" and "Isabella Marie Swan" to "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen".

"I do," I told him without hesitation.

Before Emmet even said I could kiss her, Bella launched herself at me with her lips landing on mine.

**Okay, so tell me what you think!**

**Please, **

**Review!**

**---J**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so, yeah, Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and/or has this story on favorites/alerts!**

**Also, I just now noticed that I've have spelled Emmett like Emmet. So, from now on, I'm going to try to spell it the right way! **

**And one more thing, since Bella died and came back to life and everything, she is not ugly like a zombie! She looks the same as before she died. Human-like!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story.**

_Previously_

"_Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take....," I tuned out Emmett and just stared at Bella with that same wide smile I've had on my smile ever since she came back to life._

_"I do," she replied after a deep breath._

_Emmett questioned the same to me, changing "husband" to "wife" and "Isabella Marie Swan" to "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen"._

_"I do," I told him without hesitation._

_Before Emmett even said I could kiss her, Bella launched herself at me with her lips landing on mine._

Chapter 8

**Right Here In My Arms – His Infernal Majesty**

_She is smiling like heaven is down on earth,  
Sun is shining so bright on her,  
And all her wishes have finally come true,  
And her heart is weeping,  
This happiness is killing her._

_She'll be right here in my arms,  
So in Love,  
She'll be right here in these arms,  
She can't let go._

_She'll be right here in my arms,  
So in Love,  
She'll be right here in these arms,  
She can't let go._

_So hard she's trying,  
But her heart won't turn to stone... oh no,  
She keeps on crying,  
But I won't leave her alone,  
She'll never be alone._

_She'll be right here in my arms,  
So in Love,  
She'll be right here in these arms,  
She can't let go._

_She'll be right here in my arms,  
So in Love,  
She'll be right here in these arms,  
She can't let go._

_And she'll be right here in my arms,  
So in Love,  
She'll be right here in these arms,  
She can't let go._

_And she'll be right here in my arms,  
So in Love,  
She'll be right here in these arms,  
She can't let go._

_And she'll be right here in my arms,  
So in Love,  
She'll be right here in these arms,  
She can't let go._

Bella and I had arrived at Esme Island a week ago. Grasping this knowledge, Alice, of course, called dozens of times to remind the two of us that we were no longer virgins. She also advised us to our wedding gifts frequently.

From Emmett and Rosalie, we—mostly I though—had gotten a male, cheetah-spotted thong. At first, I thought it was a complete joke, but later discovered that they were not deceiving us. Ever since we opened their gift, Bella had wanted me to wear it for her, and I don't think that I'll be able to reject her idea much longer.

Alice and Jasper had just given us kitchen things for Bella until she gets turned. Knives, pots, pans, and utilities such as that.

And of course, Carlisle let us have our Honeymoon on the Island.

Esme's courtesy was given in the same fashion of that Emmett and Rosalie had. She had given Bella several Victoria's Secret's Bra and Panties sets. Each of which have been worn by Bella within this past week; I must confess that she looks more stunning each time, but lately she has been eating—and drinking venom—a lot more and her stomach has been growing.

I was obstructed to think about everything that has happened when something kicked me.

Looking down, I saw nothing out of the ordinary. Bella was sleeping nude, but we both were covered with a maroon blanket. One of her hands was resting on my chest while the other was crushed against her chest. I shrugged mentally and closed my eyes while pulling Bella closer to me.

Moments later I heard a tiny voice that caused my eyes to fly open, _Mama, dada, I love you._

I got up swiftly and settled myself on my knees in front of Bella. She woke then. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me questionably while sitting up on my elbows.

"What are you doing, Edward?" Bella asked, trying to keep the blanket from falling off of her body.

I didn't reply. I just ripped the cloth off her body as she complained about being tired and wanting to go back to sleep. I pressed my ear to her massive pale stomach.

The baby yawned and then spoke to me, _Night, night, daddy._

**Okay, sorry it's kind of short, but the baby had to come from somewhere, right!?**

**Anyway, please review**

**---J**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and/or has this story on favorites/alerts!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story.**

_Previously_

_Moments later I heard a tiny voice that caused my eyes to fly open, Mama, dada, I love you._

_I got up swiftly and settled myself on my knees in front of Bella. She woke then. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me questionably while sitting up on my elbows._

_"What are you doing, Edward?" Bella asked, trying to keep the blanket from falling off of her body._

_I didn't reply. I just ripped the cloth off her body, and then pressed my ear to her massive stomach._

_The baby yawned and then spoke to me, Night, night, daddy._

Chapter 9

**Hush, Little Baby – Disney's The Rescuers**

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_And if that diamond ring is brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass._

_And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat._

_And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull._

_And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart._

_And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

"No, no! Absolutely not!" an enraged Bella screamed at me as I pleaded with her at our home in Forks, Washington.

Ever since we found out that Bella was pregnant—which was two weeks ago—we came back to Forks, and I've been attempting to persuade her to let Carlisle and I take the baby out of her before it rips out of her stomach.

We were currently in our room. Bella was laying on the bed with venom and human blood—she claimed that the baby liked the blood also, so Bella demanded she give the baby what it desires. Her face was red with rage and her hands were laying on her enormous stomach that held a well-developed baby that could pass for five months. It was only a short distance until that baby would want to come out.

I loathe to profess that I enjoy the images of Bella's hands on her pregnant stomach. To know that instead of killing something, I created something, was—is—pleasant and gives me these new feelings. Feelings that only a father could have.

And, as much as I loved Bella, and these images, and the baby girl—I knew it was a girl because the voice of the mind of the infant was a high-pitched voice—in her stomach, I just couldn't let Bella die. I couldn't let Bella die, again, and then have to look at our child everyday, knowing that she was the one who took my Bella away from me.

I'd probably go insane the first time I spotted the child and murder it. Because I know how much I love Bella, and I know how much I love my daughter, but I know any day that I would choose Bella over my daughter.

I sighed, getting irritated, but kept calm, "Honey, please. It is the only way for you to live. If you want a child that badly, we can adopt a little human child. Anything but keeping that....that...," I struggled with my words, trying not to upset her more than she already was.

"That...that..?! That demon child? _Our_ child....," she whispered the last part. I sighed again and darted downstairs swiftly to the family...and Charlie—who was staying in the guest room that Bella had once been staying in.

_This...chemical goes...here, and this one...there. Yes, yes, that's correct! We've got it!_, Charlie's thought broke into my head as soon as I was downstairs.

I ran into the kitchen, and saw Carlisle and Charlie surrounded by dozens of liquids in needles and cylinders.

"What is going on?" I asked them. They turned around, clearly surprised. I guess they were too involved in the events that were occurring to know I was in the room.

Charlie answered me, having a hard time containing his excitement, "We're experimenting on different formulas. I.....We finally created an Antidote for Bella. It will cure her of her....disability...as she likes to call it. And it will make sure that the baby doesn't take after that trait of hers."

"Is this true, Carlisle?" I faced Carlisle and he nodded, smiling.

After a moment of silence, I spoke again, "Well, then, I suppose I should go tell Bella the good news," I looked to Charlie, "Thank you."

He blushed slightly and dipped his head, and as I turned around and headed back upstairs, he spoke to Carlisle, "That is a well-mannered son that you have raised, Carlisle. I'm glad that Bella can have somebody so good in her life."

I smiled, even though no one could see it. Once upstairs, I heard a sniffle coming from Bella and I's room. My pace picked up and as I opened the door to our bedroom, I came to a sight that was very depressing and made me want to keep the baby.

Bella was curled up on the bed, arms wrapped around her stomach. She was crying and rubbing her stomach for comfort, I assumed. I sighed and closed the door.

As soon as I was on the bed, I wrapped my arms around Bella and lowered my head to her stomach to listen to the tiny baby girl in there.

_I love you so much daddy. Please don't get rid of me. I promise not to kill mommy, _the infant begged me in her mind. She had grown so much over the past two weeks. She knew words that a child her age wouldn't, just because she had heard them over and over again by my family. She was so smart, like both Bella and I.

I closed my eyes and couldn't help but image a little girl with Bella's facial features and my bronze hair.

"Edward....," Bella began, "Edward, I love her. And I know you love her, too. Don't you want a little girl to take care of? Don't you want a Renesmee Carlie Cullen?"

I didn't reply. I only listened to the little girl in Bella's stomach.

_See, mommy loves me. Why won't you love me?_

"We have to let her live, Edward," Bella said delicately.

I sat up and pushed up Bella shirt. I looked at her stomach which held the small child. Running my hands over her stomach, I felt the baby kick. I smiled with excitement and lowered my lips to her stomach, letting them linger softly.

"I do love you, sweetie. I always have, and I always will," I whispered gently against Bella's stomach to my daughter.

**There ya go!**

**Please review.**

**---J**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and/or has this story on favorites/alerts!**

**Some of you know that I started a new story called ****Tiny Heart****, but some of you don't. So, I'll tell you right now, that this story is my first priority at the moment. I'll finish this before I finish ****Tiny Heart**** and I'll update the same way I did before I started the other story.**

**Also, I got a freakin' Edward Cullen ACTION FIGURE!!!!!!! And let me tell you, it is AWESOME!!! I also got Twilight BANDAIDS!! I am soooooo freaking out because it is soooo cool!!!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story.**

_Previously_

_"Edward....," Bella began, "Edward, I love her. And I know you love her, too. Don't you want a little girl to take care of? Don't you want a Renesmee Carlie Cullen?"_

_I didn't reply. I only listened to the little girl in Bella's stomach._

_See, mommy loves me. Why won't you love me?_

_"We have to let her live, Edward," Bella said delicately._

_I sat up and pushed up Bella shirt. I looked at her stomach which held the small child. Running my hands over her stomach, I felt the baby kick. I smiled with excitement and lowered my lips to her stomach, letting them linger softly._

_"I do love you, sweetie. I always have, and I always will," I whispered gently against Bella's stomach to my daughter._

Chapter 10

**Time Is Running Out – Muse**

_I think I'm drowning,  
Asphyxiated,  
I wanna break this spell,  
You've created._

_You're something beautiful,  
A contradiction,  
I wanna play the game,  
I want the friction._

_You will be the death of me,  
Yeah You will be the death of me,  
Bury it,  
I won't let you bury it,  
I won't let you smother it,  
I won't let you murder it._

_Our time is running out,  
Our time is running out,  
You can't push it underground,  
You can't stop it screaming out._

_I wanted freedom,  
Bound and restricted,  
I tried to give you up,  
But I'm addicted._

_Now that you know I'm trapped,  
Sense of elation,  
You'd never dream of,  
Breaking this fixation._

_You will squeeze the life out of me._

_Bury it,  
I won't let you bury it,  
I won't let you smother it,  
I won't let you murder it._

_Our time is running out,  
Our time is running out,  
You can't push it underground,  
You can't stop it screaming out,  
How did it come to this?  
Ooooohh._

_Yeah You will suck the life out of me._

_Bury it,  
I won't let you bury it,  
I won't let you smother it,  
I won't let you murder it._

_Our time is running out,  
Our time is running out,  
You can't push it underground,  
You can't stop it screaming out,  
How did it come to this?  
Ooooohh._

Bella was laying on the couch amply, feet on my lap while I massaged them gently. She moaned softly as my bitter hands ran over all of her sore spots.

It has been another two weeks since we'd had our latest argument about keeping Renesmee or not. And of course, we'd decided to let her live, as Bella had wanted all along. Also, when the subject about Charlie and Carlisle making an Antidote for her 'Condition', she had refused to take it. She had said something along the lines of "I'm not taking it because it may hurt the baby."

I'm not saying that it was wrong of her to refuse the Antidote, but I just....wouldn't know what to do if the child turned out to be like either one of us. If it turned out like me, it would be in the skin of a deadly killer. If it turned out like Bella, it would still be in the skin of a deadly killer. So, either way, it was inevitable.

"Eddie," Bella started while I flinched but smiled at the nickname, "I'm hungry. Can we go get something to eat?"

I turned my head and smiled a crooked grin at her.

"Yes; we can get something for _you _to eat. Come on, love," she blushed and I chuckled lightly as she did so.

I blandly slid Bella's feet off of my lap; I stood up, helping her up afterwards. Her gigantic but beautiful stomach was bulging out of her shirt and she shivered as I ran my hands over the exposed part.

I looked into her deep, brown eyes and inhaled her alluring aroma. Lowering my lips to her slowly, she muttered, "Stop dazzling me."

I chuckled against her lips and then pulled away. I wrapped my arms around her impregnated stomach from behind, and walked her into the kitchen. I laughed and smiled brightly as she waddled and then attempted to hit me, but couldn't reach me at all.

When we arrived in the kitchen, the thoughts of our family drifted into my mind.

Esme's words were first, _Edward, Bella's food is on the counter. It's just a plain sandwich with wheat bread, then there is the Venom and the Blood. Even V8 Juice if the baby is wanting to spice it up today. Oh and you're welcome._

_Damn.....I thought that I had it that time. Man, I need to listen to the chef on the television more closely. Rosie really needs to stop distracting me with her sexy......_, I tuned Emmett out but I could smell the disgusting Italian food that he was trying to learn how to cook for Bella. And I knew that Rosalie was distracting him with things that were rather disturbing to the mind.

As Bella picked up her sandwich, I picked up the glasses of her drinks and set them on the counter in front of her after she sat down on the stool. I stood behind her, and made sure that she never fell by holding onto her hips and rubbing soothing circles with my thumbs into them.

"So, mom, where are the others?" I tried to begin a conversation with Esme as she worked on her Chia Pet—which I found absolutely ridiculous and idiotic.

"Well, Carlisle is in a Doctors' Convention in Seattle. Alice decided she wanted to shop for the baby some more, and Jasper, of course, followed her. And Charlie said that he needed to pick up a few things from _Bed, Bath and Beyond_ for his room since it is apparently 'too girlish' for him."

I smirked and just nodded as she continued to work on her Chia Pet.

When Bella was finished eating, I let go of her hips and she stood up. As she was walking to the sink, she stiffened and I could smell the salt coming out of her eyes.

Cautiously, I walked over to her and held her face in my hands as she cried.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong? Don't cry," I tried to sooth her but she wouldn't stop crying.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. It's just....the baby....she is kicking kind of hard..."

I rubbed what appeared to be soothing circles in her stomach but it only worked for a couple of seconds. Then the kicking came back harder and harder each time.

Bella's lips moved and I could hear the words coming out of her mouth.

"Edward, I don't think the baby is just kicking really hard. I-I think...that she wants to come out now."

I didn't want to believe her words.

But the baby confirmed her statement by telling me so.

_Daddy, it is getting stuffy in here. I wanna come out now! Please, daddy?_

**Okay, okay, Renesmee is getting freaky, don't you think she is?**

**But, that is how I picture her. Saying weird stuff and things like that.**

**Anyway,**

**Please Review!!!**

**---J**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and/or has this story on favorites/alerts!**

**Pictures of Nessie at ages 3 years old and about 6 or 7 years old are on my profile! She has slightly redder hair than in Twilight, but that is for a reason!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story.**

_Previously_

_When Bella was finished eating, I let go of her hips and she stood up. As she was walking to the sink, she stiffened and I could smell the salt coming out of her eyes._

_Cautiously, I walked over to her and held her face in my hands as she cried._

_"Hey, hey, what's wrong? Don't cry," I tried to sooth her but she wouldn't stop crying._

_"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. It's just....the baby....she is kicking kind of hard..."_

_I rubbed what appeared to be soothing circles in her stomach but it only worked for a couple of seconds. Then the kicking came back harder and harder each time._

_Bella's lips moved and I could hear the words coming out of her mouth._

_"Edward, I don't think the baby is just kicking really hard. I-I think...that she wants to come out now."_

_I didn't want to believe her words._

_But the baby confirmed her statement by telling me so._

_Daddy, it is getting stuffy in here. I wanna come out now! Please, daddy?_

Chapter 11

**I Will Follow You Into The Dark -- Death Cab For Cutie**

_Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back_

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
'cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms_

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

A shudder of growls rumbled throughout my body in hopeless angst.

It could not happen now! Not now and not forever! I would have that abominable infant live in her womb forevermore, but I took knowledge of the insufferable facts. And the facts were, that Renesmee couldn't live in there eternally, and if she ever did, Bella would eventually die—again—anyway.

While attempting to make some sense of the situation, Esme and I rushed crying and hurting Bella upstairs as Emmett and Rosalie called Carlisle and Alice—and Jasper, whom was with Alice.

While doing all of this, the real thing I wanted to know was, _why _didn't Alice see this? Surely, her visions could have come in handy at this moment.

Once Bella was upstairs and in our bed, she tried to talk to me, but failed because she was sobbing and panting and trying to talk at the same time. I looked over her and smelled her delicious blood before I saw it between her legs.

I shook the disgusting but tempting thoughts and illusions out of my head. Now wasn't the time for this—not that there was a time for that.

_I.....oh god....I'm going to get some cloths and....I-I just need to leave. I can't stand the blood, Edward. Take care and I love all of you_, I nodded when Esme told this to me.

"What? What are you trying to say? Hm, love?" I asked, trying to figure her out.

Finally, she gave up trying to speak to me—or so I thought—but then she screamed at me. In which caused me to get to work with getting the baby out of her.

"Get her out of me!"

She continued to scream and yell at me to get Renesmee out of her.

"Rosalie, get up here. Please," I whispered and seconds later, Rosalie was standing beside me, trying to calm Bella down.

She turned to me and spoke quickly, "Carlisle and Alice are on their way. I can barely stand the blood. I don't know how you can though. And we all know that Esme and Jasper can't bare it."

I nodded.

I ripped open Bella's shirt swiftly and let my hands hover over her stomach before baring my teeth.

I let my teeth sink their way into her skin and began to rip open her strong reinforced—because of Renesmee—womb.

Then, I let out a silent pray in my head, even though God—if he was even there—would never grant my wishes.

_**Five Hours Later.....**_

_I don't think......she is going to make it, Edward. We did all we could_-, Carlisle tried to tell me as we lay next to Bella.

"Well what we did wasn't enough apparently! We should have done more. We should not have let that child live! Now, my wife is _dead_, Carlisle. How would you feel if Esme was ripped apart and burned to ashes? Would you take pleasure in her pain!"

I knew my little ranting and lashing to Carlisle was immature. I knew it wasn't his fault that this happened. It was only mine.

He chose to speak out of his mind, "Of course not, son. I just don't want you to-"

I interrupted him again, "Get out. Now!"

He sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder from behind, _May you heal in time, and eventually gain your sanity back, my son._

I shrugged off his hand.

He left me with my Bella.

My mind refused to believe that she left me again.

My eyes were glued to her quiescent but still perfect form. My mind is playing tricks on me. It has to be. This....it...this isn't happening. It _can't_ be happening.

She was just laying there on our bed, staring at nothing in particular while that.....loathsome _child _is playing downstairs, completely unaware of what is actually going on. I became enraged just thinking about the infant.

I tried to shake the beautiful girl awake. I tried to beg. I tried to reason with her. I tried to give her my toxins.

But nothing worked.

Bella was still motionless.

I finally broke down at her bedside and attempted to cry tears that would never shed.

I didn't care if I had a family, and a daughter at that exact moment. All I cared about was Bella. That's why I decided I'd follow her in death, if she wasn't back within five days or so.

While sobbing fearlessly, I heard a voice downstairs that I didn't recognize.

"Who let the dog in the house?" Rosalie asked.

"Who plays with the Barbie Doll?" A deep voice retorted and I heard Charlie laughed.

Then Charlie spoke to everyone, "We have a new person joining us. His name is Jacob Black. Please, welcome him with some respect. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something to attend to upstairs."

I quickly straightened myself up and sat in the chair, refusing to let Charlie see me like that.

He teleported into the room, looking quite serious.

"Renee is downstairs again, since we'll need her. And when we do revive Bella again, give her this and then don't hesitant to inject your venom into her bloodstream," he handed me to needle with Bella's Antidote inside it.

He left the room for a second; then returned with Renee.

"Let's get this over with so I can leave," she said.

She placed her hand on Bella's cheek.

I saw the shadowy light come out of her hands and into Bella, just like it did months ago.

****

Okay, so that's it!

Hope it was good enough for ya!

Remember to look up on my profile to see what Renesmee looks like!

Please,

Review!

---J


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry that it has been so long for the updates. I've just had a bad week, and a lot of things happening.**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and/or has this story on favorites/alerts.**

**And, sorry that this chapter is so short! This chapter—to me—is really a joke. This chapter is ridiculously short, which I'm really sorry for! I just want to finish it because I haven't really had inspiration for it anymore.**

_Previously_

_Then Charlie spoke to everyone, "We have a new person joining us. His name is Jacob Black. Please, welcome him with some respect. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something to attend to upstairs."_

_I quickly straightened myself up and sat in the chair, refusing to let Charlie see me like that._

_He teleported into the room, looking quite serious._

_"Renee is downstairs again, since we'll need her. And when we do revive Bella again, give her this and then don't hesitant to inject your venom into her bloodstream," he handed me to needle with Bella's Antidote inside it._

_He left the room for a second; then returned with Renee._

_"Let's get this over with so I can leave," she said._

_She placed her hand on Bella's cheek._

_I saw the shadowy light come out of her hands and into Bella, just like it did months ago._

Chapter 12

**Heaven Tonight – HIM (His Infernal Majesty)**

_I hold your hand in mine,  
I hold your hand and you're so lonely,  
Oh so lonely,  
Your eyes have lost their light,  
Your eyes have lost their light and you're empty,  
Oh my God you're so empty._

_(I'm in love with you),  
You are my heaven tonight,  
(I'm in love with you),  
You are my heaven tonight._

_Trying to find the heart you hide,  
Trying to find the heart you hide in vain,  
Oh in vain,  
And you're my haven in life,  
And you're my haven in death, Baby,  
Life and Death my Darling._

_(I'm in love with you),  
You are my heaven tonight,  
(I'm in love with you),  
You are my heaven tonight,  
(I'm in love with you),  
You are my heaven tonight,  
(I'm in love with you),  
You are my heaven tonight,  
(I'm in love with you)._

_[Repeat]_

_That's right,  
(I'm in love with you),  
That's right,  
(I'm in love with you),  
That's right,  
(I'm in love with you),  
That's right,  
(I'm in love with you)._

I plunged the antidote into Bella's neck. Then my teeth.

Letting my teeth sink into the soft skin of her neck, my venom injected into her bloodstream. It spread and spread until I yanked my teeth out, unable to keep control anymore.

I waited.

Waited for Bella to be herself again. Even though I knew that would never happen.

She would never blush again. Never need saving from me. Never have that same smell of her delicious blood.

But I would still love her the same. No matter what.

I just wasn't sure if she would love me the same.

But yet I waited while holding her hand, watching as she withered in agony and begged me to put her out of her misery.

I waited for Bella to change into one of us.

The Cold Ones.

****

Like I said before, ridiculously short! Sorry once again for that.

Next chapter will be the last! FINALLY! (Sorry, just really tired of this story.) And, the ending is probably going to suck. HAHA!

Please review!

---J


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and/or has this story on favorites/alerts.**

**This is the last chapter—which is VERY short!**

**Check out the POLL on my profile! PLEASE!**

**Sorry! Just want it to end, and I'm not a patient person when it comes to something like this.**

**Here ya go!**

_Previously_

_But yet I waited while holding her hand, watching as she withered in agony and begged me to put her out of her misery._

_I waited for Bella to change into one of us._

_The Cold Ones._

Chapter 13

**Blessed – Martina McBride**

_I get kissed by the sun each morning,  
Put my feet on a hardwood floor,  
I get to hear my children laughing,  
Down the hall through the bedroom door,  
Sometimes I sit on my front porch swing,  
Just soaking up the day,  
I think to myself, I think to myself,  
This world is a beautiful place._

_I have been blessed,  
And I feel like I've found my way,  
I thank God for all I've been given,  
At the end of every day,  
I have been blessed,  
With so much more than I deserve,  
To be here with the ones that love me,  
To love them so much it hurts,  
I have been blessed._

_Across a crowded room,  
I know you know what I'm thinking,  
By the way I look at you,  
And when we're lying in the quiet,  
And no words have to be said,  
I think to myself, I think to myself,  
This love is a beautiful gift._

_I have been blessed,  
And I feel like I've found my way,  
I thank God for all I've been given,  
At the end of every day,  
I have been blessed,  
With so much more than I deserve,  
To be here with the ones that love me,  
To love them so much it hurts,  
I have been blessed._

_When I'm singing my kids to sleep,  
When I feel you holding me,  
I know._

_I have been blessed,  
And I feel like I've found my way,  
I thank God for all I've been given,  
At the end of every day,  
I have been blessed,  
With so much more than I deserve,  
To be here with the ones that love me,  
To love them so much it hurts,  
I have been blessed._

_**Seven Years Later....**_

"If you hurt my daughter, I'll rip you apart, Jacob," I told him, being completely honest.

He chuckled and said, "Yes, sir. I know you will. Have a good night."

He winked at me and I watched as he left with my 15-year-old daughter who I hugged and told I love her before she left. They were going on a 'camping' trip with Charlie and his friend, Billy.

I turned back to my wife.

Her eyes were no longer brown. Her skin was paler than it was seven years ago. She shined when the sun hit her.

And I didn't feel the need to eat her alive.

Her hair was a shiny brown. Her eyes were bright yellow.

I told her that she was beautiful and we began to make love, immersed in each other.

And my life—even if I wasn't really alive—was also beautiful.

The most beautiful thing in the world.

**Okay, time for the hate.**

**It's short I know, that's why everyone is going to hate me! HAHA!**

**So,**

**Please,**

**Review!**

**---J**


End file.
